Unforgettable Memory
by talentless-art
Summary: Alfred is your average employee living an average life. His heart has been pushing away his true feelings to continue with his life in peace. What happens when his guardian angel decides it's time to change his habit of denial? //USxUK;Human names//
1. Falling Angels

Alfred F. Jones was your regular employee. He had to get up every morning. Take a shower. Grab some clothes and a donut and off he went to his office. Take a cab. Enter the building. Check in 5 minutes late, as usual. Takes his seat and start typing away at whatever his previous assignment was. Yup, he was your average, normal guy living in New York... That is until, he met an angel.

Now, I know it's absurd! You must all be thinking, how can such a normal man meet such an extraordinary being? Well it all started when Alfred had come home from a long day of work. Naturally, he was exhausted and rushed through dinner and all that.

Before he went to sleep, he went out to the balcony of his apartment room on impulse. He had this strange desire to go outside and just.. Admire the night sky. He may live in New York, but the lights were beautiful at night and the scenery was to die for without the noise of the busy streets. So he had gone out to his balcony and just took a moment or two to really take in the scene.

He chuckled, remembering how when he was a child he would go to roof of his house and just lay there to watch the stars.

_

* * *

The woman smiled at Alfred as they stood on the balcony of the hospital. "Do you see those stars up there in the sky, Alfred? The brightest one in the middle? That one over there is your guardian angel. He will watch over you when I go..." _

"_Mommy, where are you going? I don't need a guardian angel if you're still here!"_

"_Alfred... Mommy has to go somewhere very soon. And when mommy leaves, please be a good boy and take care of Matthew. Tell Matthew about the guardian angel up there.."_

"_Okay mommy! Oh, mom, if I wished hard enough, would that angel come down to play with us when we're bored?"_

"_Yes, Alfred. If you wish hard enough, and believe that the angel is there for you, he will definitely come down to play..."_

"_Awesome! Hey, mommy? Why are you crying?"_

* * *

Alfred shook his head. That was the last time he ever saw his mother cry, for she was put out of her misery the surgery after. His older brother, Matthew, had not been there when their mother had died, so he was absolutely broken when he had received the news.

And after their mother's death, their father had worked twice as hard to keep the boys educated and well fed, although it wasn't as luxurious as the rest, it was enough to live.

After Matthew had graduated, Alfred dropped out and they went their separate ways. Matthew leaving for Canada, and Alfred moving to New York.

Alfred sighed, closing his eyes. '_It wouldn't hurt to try wishing now, right? After all, I've nothing to lose..' _he bowed his head slightly and clasped his hands together. He didn't actually try thinking of the words 'I wish'. Instead, he thought of his family. His brother, who he had not come in contact with for years. His father, who had died on the day of Matthew's graduation. His mother, who had taught him everything he knew about love... And that's when he actually felt something in his chest. An empty feeling inside... Like something was missing...

_BAM!_

Something crashed right on top of Alfred, almost knocking him out instantly. He blinked, trying to get rid of the blur at the corners of his eyes. e struggled under the dead weight before slipping out and sitting up quickly to get a better look at what fell on him.H

His eyes widened, let me rephrase that, he wanted to get a better look at _who _fell on him. It was a blonde man, wearing nothing but a toga. He had a beautiful shade of blonde hair, with abnormally thick eyebrows. His eyes were closed, so Alfred could not determine how exactly his eyes looked like..

"Oww, bloody hell... My head.." the man had opened his, 'Emerald green',Alfred noted, eyes and complained with a heavy British accent, lifting himself off the ground with- were those white fluffy things on his back _wings?_ Alfred was absolutely speechless. Is this man the real thing?

"Ah, who the hell are- Oh, you must be Alfred F. Jones, correct?" The man had gotten to his feet and was dusting off his toga.

Alfred gawked, nodding dully at the man.

He offered his hand and Alfred clasped it, helping himself up and shaking the hand afterwards.

"Yes, I am Alfred F. Jones, and you are-?"

"Arthur Kirkland. Your guardian angel."

Once again, Alfred froze. This guy could _not _be the real thing. Impossible. No way. Those wings have got to be attached...

"Ow! Hey! What the hell are you doing to my wings?!" Alfred got a good grip on the two 'wings', trying to figure out just what the hell made them look so real.

"There's got to be a some sort of trick here! Where's the strap in this.." Alfred noted that the wings were very soft.. The feathers were nice to the touch. That's when it hit him, they were _real._ This Arthur guy could move it without some sort of string attached! And he could feel the wings had muscle at the rims.

"Oi, are you quite done?" Arthur asked with a slightly agitated tone.

Alfred felt his face fall. This was _huge_! If he reported this to the media..

"Hello? Oi, Alfred!"

"Huh? O-oh, sorry! Please come in.. It's really chilly out here tonight and it would be rude of me to leave my guest out in the cold.." Alfred smiled his businessman's smile. That one smile that was all about appearance, but there was no real feeling in it.

Arthur blushed slightly. He let out a small 'humph' and walked inside. '_This is too easy'_ Alfred thought as the angel walked in. All he needed to do was call the media and then..

"This is a _very _cramped place you have here.." Arthur was looking around, observing how there was only one bed, a small couch, a tv in the corner, one of those mini fridges and no kitchen. Though there was a counter and a sink, the bathroom just in a separate room.

"Yes, it's really cramped.. I can't afford to waste the money I have left.." Alfred stealthily made his way to the phone, silently remembering the tv station's number... Now what was the number for the news team?..

"Hm.. it's got this homey feeling.." The brit made his way to Alfred's bed. His face relaxing slightly when he felt just how soft said bed was.

"Really? I think it's really crappy and old. I mean, there's no stove, damn it!" Alfred chuckled, grabbing a piece of paper and writing down the number quickly so he wouldn't forget it.

"Yeah... I like the feeling.." Arthur whispered, bringing his legs up on the bed and hiding his wings so he could lie down.

There was a comfortable silence for a good few minutes before Alfred decided to reach for the phone, when Arthur started speaking again.

"Hey, aren't you curious as to why i'm even here?"

Alfred thought about it for a while "Actually, yes. Is it because I called you here?"

Arthur shook his head "No... I am a guardian angel.. Guardian angels go down when the human they're caring for has some sort of problem..."

"So you're saying that i've got a problem?" Alfred asked, a smirk on his face.

"N-no! Of course not.. But maybe you need help with something? Something related to family maybe? Or maybe it's with relationships.. Whatever it is, i'm here to help you."

Alfred's hand stopped reaching for the phone. "You're here to help _me_?"

"Of course! It would make sense, since i'm _your _guardian angel." Arthur scoffed.

Nobody in this world has ever helped Alfred. His father was always working. Matthew was always studying. His mother...

Alfred shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the depressing thought. He stared at angel who was looking at him with curious eyes. Alfred chuckled to himself. Maybe it would be nice to have some company for a change...

"Alright. I see.." was all Alfred could say before yawning. "Well, it's about time I get some shut-eye. You're probably gonna need a place to stay so you can stay here with me. You sleep on the bed, i'll go to the couch."

Arthur was about to protest until Alfred jumped onto the couch and began snoring lightly.

The Brit sighed. This man was a stubborn git... Hiding so much in his heart.. But he had good intentions, so Arthur simply smiled and grabbed the covers, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, this is going to continue.. I plan on doing several series at a time because... Well.. I'm cool that way. /brick'd.**

**Anyway, this was inspired by a comic on DA. It was called Unforgettable Memory and it was made by tomohide.**

**Go look for it fools, and "D'AWWW" at the cuteness.**

**I don't own Hetalia **sobs****


	2. Looking for 'Something'

The next morning, Alfred had to wonder, was all that angel business just a dream? He woke up on the couch the next morning, turned around to see no angel on his bed. Odd. Maybe he really did just fall asleep at some point at night and just dreamt it all up-

"Bloody hell, where is it..." the Brit whispered, rummaging through Alfred's drawers, rooms, every single thing Arthur could open, he checked.

"Huh? Aren't you that guardian angel dude?" So it _wasn't _a dream. He indeed met his 'guardian angel'.

"Guardian Angel?- O-oh, yeah. I'm your guardian angel. Ehehe.. Right.." Arthur stammered. He had almost forgotten his perfectly laid out plan to-

"Okay, well you better get dressed, we're goin' down for breakfast." Alfred eyed the Brit up and down, snickering to himself as he attained the mental image of the man going down to the breakfast hall in nothing but a toga.

Arthur blushed and sputtered incoherent insults along with angry protests, which Alfred ignored and simply went over to the small closet in the corner, took out a plain white shirt and started stripping off the shirt he currently had.

Arthur's blush only deepened as Alfred began stripping. "W-What the bloody hell are you doing!" and he quickly covered his eyes with his hands, turning his head to the side to face the wall.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow as he saw Arthur from the corner from his eye, then he smirked and walked over to the blushing Brit, completely shirtless.

"Heey, what's wrong? You're not used to watching me strip? But you're my guardian angel! I though you always 'watch over me'." he snickered as he hovered over Arthur, cornering the poor angel against the wall.

Arthur squeaked before growling and pushing Alfred away, stomping over to the other side of the room before bringing out a wand with a star on top. He tapped the wand on his toga and it poofed into a white button-up shirt with a sweater vest covering it along with gray pants and shoes. Well that solved the problem of buying the guy some clothes.

"There, i'm all dressed and ready to go. Will you just hurry up on put on your bloody shirt?" Arthur scowled in a way that made him look more embarrassed rather than mad.

Alfred chuckled and quickly slipped into the white t-shirt he brought out before grabbing his signature bomber jacket and slipping on his glasses. He grabbed Arthur's hand and quickly dragged him out of the room, chuckling at how fierce the Brit struggled to get his hand out of Alfred's, and that only made him clasp it tighter.

* * *

Alfred quickly ate his donut and downed his coffee. He was more concerned as to what Arthur was going to do while he was at work.

"What? What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Arthur quirked an impressive eyebrow. Alfred was staring straight into those beautiful, emerald green eyes that were so _vibrant _and full of life.

"Hey, what are you gonna do while i'm at work? Are you gonna go with me or stay in the house or something?"

"Hm, well I already know my way around New York. Just give me the address to your building and maybe i'll visit you. But i'd rather stay behind." Arthur had better things to do. He had to find something and Alfred would only get in the way of his search for-

"Alright. Is there any way I can contact you? Y'know, just in case.. Since you're gonna be living with me and all."

"Ah- just, er, say my name. I'll probably hear it. I am your guardian angel after all." Arthur knew this was not true. Any regular angel would come to the call of their name if it was specifically directed to them.

"Right. So all I have to say is 'Arthur Kirkland' and you'll appear?"

"Yes. That's how it works."

"Alright." and Alfred got up from his seat and smiled at Arthur. "See ya later then, Arty!" and he jogged away from the site of a flailing Britain.

* * *

"_Do you see those stars up there in the sky, Alfred? The brightest one in the middle? That one over there is your guardian angel. He will watch over you when I go..."_

_Arthur's eyes widened. That woman down there, the one that was scheduled to go in just a few hours, was referring to him as her child's guardian angel. Was she even allowed to claim some random angel as her son's guardian angel? She didn't even ask.._

"_Mommy, where are you going? I don't need a guardian angel if you're still here!"_

_Arthur flushed. That kid was a bit daft.._

"_Alfred... Mommy has to go somewhere very soon. And when mommy leaves, please be a good boy and take care of Matthew. Tell Matthew about the guardian angel up there..."_

_Ah, the older child, Matthew, was far more tolerable rather than this boy. Alfred, was it?_

"_Okay mommy! Oh, mom, if I wished hard enough, would that angel come down to play with us when we're bored?"_

_Arthur had to smile a bit at this. Of course, it wasn't possible for humans to even meet angels. Only through some special circumstances were they allowed to go down to Earth.._

"_Yes, Alfred. If you wish hard enough, and believe that the angel is there for you, he will definitely come down to play..."_

_Hm, what made her say so? This woman sounds so sure of herself about the rules of angels... It was strange, really._

"_Awesome! Hey, mommy? Why are you crying?"_

_And her soul was taken hours after that. When the news reached the boy, Alfred, he was in a state of disbelief._

"_What is dead? What do you mean dead? You mean i'm never gonna see mommy again? But I just saw her a while ago! She went in that room that you told me I wasn't allowed inside! What did you do to mommy?!"_

_The boy finally fell to his knees and cried on the side of the bed his mother used to lay down. Arthur's heart melted at that moment. As he heard the heart broken sobs coming from boy he felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest, as if it was being weighed down by an anchor. He vowed to be the child's guardian angel as long as Alfred believed. And with that vow, he descended through spirit and gently wrapped his arms around the boy. Soothing him to sleep on the bedside._

* * *

Arthur was rummaging through Alfred's stuff again, going through every opening he could find. Under the bed, in the closet, through the drawers, in the fridge, in the medicine cabinet. Nothing. He couldn't find what he was looking for. Arthur sighed. At least he managed to clean the bloke's room. It was a terrible mess that was just _begging _to be cleaned. He managed to come across a box labeled 'Memories', though he didn't snoop around inside the box. He simply placed it in the closet, somewhere Alfred could see it.

Arthur wasn't looking for anything in particular. No, the reason he came down was not for Alfred either. He has used Alfred as an excuse for shelter while he searched for this _'missing something'_.

Arthur was no longer Alfred's guardian angel. The day Alfred's father died was the day he completely shut him- no, not only him,_ everything,_ out of his life. So he simply used Alfred's lack of knowledge and faith to his advantage.

As for the thing Arthur was looking for, he wasn't entirely sure if it was a material item, a person, a feeling, a lesson.. It could have been anything! He just felt like he was missing _something _and he had to find whatever this _something _was.

Alfred opened the door, only to catch Arthur spacing out in the center of the room.

"Hey, you stayed here the whole day..?" Alfred examined his room. It was significantly cleaner than before... "And you cleaned the room? Wow.. T-thanks." he stammered, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. I had free time anyway.." Arthur sighed. He absolutely can't let Alfred know what he was _really _doing there on Earth.

Alfred smiled slightly and grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt, he turned to Arthur and quickly smiled "If you need to use the bathroom, feel free to do so. Just lock the door. And the bed is free for your use..." and he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Arthur had to shake his head. This man was absolutely ridiculous. A random man comes over unannounced, claiming that he was Alfred's guardian angel, and the man accepted him so _willingly_. Though he knew that at first, Alfred had the slight intention of reporting him to the news team so he could get big bucks fast. But for some reason, the bloke had completely abandoned the idea and simply let him stay. Arthur frowned. Either the git was really just that daft, or Alfred was blocking him out again and continuing on with his life. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Alfred really did need some help in some way.. But that was none of his concern.

He pulled out his wand and tapped his clothes and they instantly poofed into a pair of pajamas. He then crawled onto the bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Writers Memory

Arthur knew that whatever he was looking for was _not _in Alfred's apartment. He had checked everywhere! Each and every room. Met all the neighbors.. It's been at least 3 days and everyone knew his name and would wave at him when they saw him wandering around.

"Eh? You want to come to my office?" Arthur nodded. Whatever he was looking for was not in their apartment. He was sure.

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. Arthur had stayed home for the past 3 days and suddenly he wants to see his office. It was a bit strange... But it was none of his concern. If Arthur wanted to come with him, then sure. He considered Arthur to be his friend and trusted him enough to leave him alone during work.

"Sure, why not? Just don't cause any trouble. My boss is pretty hardcore when it comes to punishment..." he shivered, remembering his boss, Elizaveta Héderváry. Dear God, was that woman good with a frying pan, and not only in the cooking sense...

Arthur smiled. Everything was going smoothly so far. He noticed Alfred shiver when he mentioned his boss, but he shrugged and ignored it. Of course he wouldn't bother Alfred. He'd be too busy looking around, after all.

Arthur had gotten used to living with Alfred, who now permanently took the small couch in the corner while he slept on the bed. They would squabble every night, for Arthur kept insisting that it was impolite of him to take the bed while he took the couch. It was quite absurd really. Alfred was taller than him and would obviously never find comfort in that small, cramped couch. But Alfred insisted, every time, that Arthur take the bed and he would end the argument by going over to the couch and _willing _himself to sleep.

'_How the bloody hell does he do that anyway..?'_ Arthur wondered idly. He barely noticed Alfred grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the building. He called for a cab and got in, pulling Arthur with him.

"So _this _is how you get to work.." Arthur mumbled

"Heh, yeah. I don't have enough money to manage a car. Not everyone in New York is rich an famous y'know?" Alfred chuckled, sighing to himself.

"I see.. You're either on top of the world or in a bottomless pit?" Arthur sighed as well. Humans were always like this.. Driven by money and power... Nobody ever did anything for the sake of kindness anymore.

"Huh, never thought of it that way..." Alfred quirked an eyebrow. That was a pretty deep conception.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Arthur spoke up again. "So... What do you do for a living?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just a worker.. You know.. Sending alerts to subscribers of our company's magazine."

"Magazine? What's the magazine about?"

Alfred chuckled "Boy love. Yaoi. Anti Homophobia. Anything related to Homosexuality."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Who the hell would buy such disgusting-"

"Oh you'll be surprised. Our company is pretty successful.. It's pretty scary, actually."

"But who would-"

"Girls of ages 13 onwards. 'Otakus' as my coworker, Kiku Honda, says. He's pretty crazy over the magazine himself... And he gets along extremely well with my boss." Alfred was not going to mention the disturbing stares he got from the two. Elizaveta would stare at him, then his Russian coworker, Ivan Braginski (creepy bastard). Sometimes Kiku would eye him and the French secretary, Francis Bonnefoy (pervert). And when both of their noses bleed, Kiku would grab a pencil and some paper and start drawing. Elizaveta would go to her laptop and start typing away. Strange pair of friends they were...

"Is it, at the very least, not rated 18?" Arthur shuddered. If this was Alfred's job, he must have been _desperate._

Alfred shook his head. "Damn, do I feel oh so very sorry for the proofreaders of the magazine.." an Austrian, Roderich, and someone from somewhere in Germany (he claims to be Prussian), Gilbert.

And Alfred left it at that. He had a hunch Arthur didn't want to know the rest. So they sat in silence for the last few minutes of the ride.

* * *

"Okay is everyone here?" Elizaveta yelled, instantly grabbing all her employees' attention.

"Hai." the Japanese man nodded. "Alfred-san, though, is late. As usual."

The woman smiled "Then there are no abnormalities today! Excellent!" and she quickly strolled over to where the Japanese man was sitting.

"Hey, Kiku, have you noticed anything different about Alfred for the past few days?"

Kiku nodded "Yes, Elizaveta-chan. He seems to be happier. I've never seen him smile so much before. When I asked, he simply said he did not notice."

A devious smile appeared on the woman's lips. "Maybe he's in love."

Kiku snickered "Hai. If he is, we should ask him to bring his lover over some time. I have to thank her for making Alfred-san smile."

"Hey guys, sorry i'm late! I brought a friend over, do you mind?" Alfred burst into the room, and as usual, he was exactly 5 minutes late. Kiku and Elizaveta whipped their heads around to look at Alfred, only to have their usual greeting words die in their mouths as they saw Alfred, hand in hand with another man.

They were quiet for a few minutes before the Hungarian quickly ran over to Alfred and clasped his other hand with both of her hands.

"Since when!? Why didn't you tell me! I would have given you a raise if you only told me!~ Since wheen?~" she sang, a sparkle in her eyes as she desperately shook Alfred's hand.

"Since when what?!" Alfred exclaimed, not really sure what she was talking about. Except whatever he had done, if he had done it, was his ticket to getting a raise.

She eyed Arthur's hand which was in Alfred's in a tight grip. At that moment, Arthur understood and turned a dangerous shade of red, pulling his hand away from Alfred's.

"N-no! You are sorely mistaken! It isn't like that! I'm just his friend..." Arthur stammered.

Eliaveta's expression fell immediately and she quickly released the grip on Alfred's hand. "Oh.." She simply stated. She turned around and walked towards the hallway leading to her own office.

"He may stay. Just make sure he doesn't disrupt your working pace." she waved her hand dismissively and slowly walked away.

"Ah, damn. And I was about to get a raise for it too.." Alfred sighed. Maybe if it was an easier requirement, he would have gotten that raise. But, oh well.

"I-I'm sorry about that.. I- I didn't mean to get rid of your opportunity to-"

"S'okay. Follow me, i'll show you where I work." Alfred gave a small smile and walked towards his work space. He passed Kiku and his smile widened. "Hey Kiku! This is Arthur. He's my new temporary roommate!"

Kiku bowed respectfully "Hello Arthur-san. My name is Honda Kiku. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes.. Hello." Arthur nodded.

Kiku gave a friendly smile before going back to his workspace and typing away.

Alfred chuckled and walked into his own workspace which was, Arthur noted, as messy as his room. Doodles of himself in hero costumes were posted on his little bulletin board. His files had similar doodles. Arthur sighed, this man was probably the most disorganized bloke he's ever met.

"Well, here's my workspace. If you need anything, just ask around. Everyone here is kind- just don't go near the big guy with a pink scarf. And don't ask the secretary for anything. Don't even _look _at his direction. That's all you need to know." Alfred winked at Arthur before turning on his computer.

Arthur nodded but stayed inside the workspace, curious as to what Alfred _really_ did in this company. When he entered the building, everything seemed normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. But they were cleverly disguised.. The name of their company was "Hungary's Official Magazine Organization". Take the first letter in each word and it spells HOMO. Brilliant in some sort of twisted way..

Arthur looked over Alfred's shoulder, watching Alfred type in message after message. '_Heh, the kid's pretty good at writing if you look closer..'_

_

* * *

Alfred was 17 back then. He was in his room, writing a letter to his father after they had an intense argument._

_'Dear dad,' he wrote, 'If you're reading this, i'm probably already on my way to school to drop out.. Matthew and you would probably be better off without wasting money on me for school, seeing as though all you do is yell at me and curse at me for failing school. So what if i'm not as smart as Matty? I'm not like him, dad. Matthew may be smart, but i'm physically stronger, can adapt faster.. Come on dad! You should have just let me drop out of school and work.. I'd be more useful that way... Please, dad... I hate seeing you suffer... I've seen you take those pain killers... And I don't like seeing you come home drunk... I hate dragging you up the stairs, setting up some aspirin next to a glass of water for you in the mornings... Matty hates it too, he's just too shy to complain. But, as i've said, i'm not Matthew. I'm doing this because I lo-'_

_That was all he could write, before he heard his brother's scream and a crashing sound downstairs. He arrived at the scene of his brother, holding their father in his arms and screaming at him for help, with his father on the floor, barely breathing._

* * *

"Alfred? It's your lunch break... Hello?" Arthur waved a hand in front of his face, making him blink in surprise.

"Sorry, spaced out a bit back there." Alfred smiled. '_Where'd that memory come from?'_

Arthur was reading Alfred's work and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you made messages for the company. Not write novels.." he proofread it. Surprisingly, it had no errors. Not even a typo.

"Impressive.. No errors so far. And the story is based on romance, correct? A boy love story.. Hm, is this made up?"

Alfred nodded. "It's one of my requirements. Just in case we can't find a good story, the employees have to make one each and submit it, then Kiku will read through it and choose the best ones with awesome story lines. Then he sends it over to the proofreaders and finally, it goes through Elizaveta. She decides wether we publish it in the magazine or not."

"Interesting story... I'm surprised. But when did you shift from typing messages to typing up that novel?" Arthur had left to investigate the other workspaces. Quite interesting but nice people, though they didn't have what he was looking for. He went back to Alfred when he heard the lunch bell, only to catch the bloke spacing out in front of the screen. But the look on his face looked.. _sad_. Almost like he was about to cry. Arthur's heart felt as if it was being weighed down again. For some reason, he hated seeing Alfred cry.

Alfred smiled. "I finished sending the messages to all the subscribers assigned to me, so I had free time to work on the novel."

"I see.. Shall we go to lunch then? I'm absolutely _famished_." Arthur chuckled, offering his hand out to Alfred, who took it all too willingly and hooked his arm around the Brit's.

"Okay then, lunch it is! Let's go to McDonalds, i'll buy!" Alfred grinned, one of the most genuine smiles Arthur has ever seen from the man.

Arthur blushed and weakly pushed Alfred away. "Fast food? I beg to differ, but since you're paying... I'll play along." he smiled.

Alfred winked and dragged Arthur towards the elevator. "Okay then, it's a date!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**OHOHOHO. It's the date next, yezzur. 8D**

**Please tell me through reviews what you want them to do during their little date!**

**I don't own Hetalia **will forever sob until she owns it** 8D**


	4. Mirror on the Wall

Alfred and Arthur were seated in a cafe that was stationed near the building Alfred worked in. They had gone to McDonalds and surely Alfred paid for everything, though Arthur didn't actually order anything. The Brit demanded they go to a proper restaurant for lunch, but Alfred complained that they didn't have enough time. So they settled for the nearest cafe. Arthur ordered some tea and snacks and Alfred paid for all that as well, since he promised that he would pay. (Though Arthur didn't actually _have_ to order the most expensive snack on the menu...)

Arthur took a sip of his tea, taking a quick glance at Alfred. The boy was stuffing his mouth with a burger, staring right back at Arthur. He raised an eyebrow in question, and Alfred responded by smirking slightly as he pulled away from the burger, still staring at Arthur straight in the eye.

'_What in the world are you doing?' _Arthur thought as he stared back at Alfred, pulling away from his tea.

It was almost like they were having a staring contest. And neither of them were planning to lose.

Alfred brought the burger back to his lips, taking a small bite, his gaze never faltering.

Arthur took a long sip from his teacup, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

Well, this was random. They were having a pointless staring contest in the middle of a perfectly fine lunch hour. But for some reason, Arthur didn't want to lose this pointless battle. He would have just ignored the challenge if it was anyone else, but when it came to Alfred, he could not help but fight back a bit..

"You gonna blink?" Alfred chuckled.

"Nope. You, perhaps?"

Alfred shook his head.

"This can go on for as loong as you make it last, y'know?" he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Indeed, I am very aware of that. _So _glad you're informed." Arthur scoffed.

* * *

"_Matty, you can't leave! What about me?!" Alfred screamed as Matthew walked towards the door with his bags._

"_Alfred... For the last time, I don't have a future here.. I'm going to Canada. Here," Matthew handed him a cheque._

"_I'll just give you this as a head start, the rest, you have to make on your own. You decide what to do with it. It's now your only hope of survival, so spend it well.." and with that, Matthew walked out the door._

_500,00 dollars. Matthew had given him 500K to live for the rest of his life. Alfred sighed._

_Ever since their father died, everything's gone haywire._

_Matthew decided to sell the house and fly to Canada, because he received a job offer there. He had more of a future there, he said._

_Alfred felt like crying, but his feelings were past tears. No. He wouldn't cry. There was no time for tears. He ran to the bathroom and stared at the mirror._

_Eyes that were as as blue as the sky, a small frown on his young face. He stared at his reflection, unblinking, unthinking, unwilling to lose._

_'I won't lose to you. I am not you. I'm much stronger than you. I won't stand you. I won't keep you. Go away. Stay away. Hide forever, somewhere I won't see you ever again. Because I know that I am stronger than that. I won't, never will I ever, cry."_

_And with that, he smiled at the mirror and retreated to his room, packing his bags, getting ready to move to anywhere his heart desired.

* * *

_

"Alfred?! Blink, you bloke! You win already just- _blink_!" Arthur shook Alfred's shoulders, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Alfred blinked. Hard. So hard that tears began to spill from the corner of his eyes.

"Argh, damn it!" He rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears that had forced themselves out.

"Alfred..." Arthur's expression softened. "Are you alright? Does it sting?"

Alfred wiped the tears away and mustered the most realistic smile he could surface.

"Yeah, 'm okay! My eyes just went dry-"

"Alfred." Arthur stared at him, the expression on his face practically screamed 'Stop lying to me, git. Alfred chuckled and slung an arm around the Brit's neck.

"I'm okay, really-"

"No. You are going to ditch work today. I'm going to take you somewhere fun instead of go on with your life at such a boring pace.." Alfred blinked in surprise. He had never expected Arthur, of all people, to ask him to ditch work. Arthur gave Alfred no time to think, for he had already grabbed Alfred's hand and forced him up, dragging him away from the cafe.

Alfred sputtered and tried to keep up with Arthur, who was surprisingly strong for his height.

"Ffft- Slow down! Where are you taking me?!" Alfred whined.

"I don't bloody _know_! I just don't want you to stay cooped up in that boring world of yours!" Arthur snarled, causing Alfred to shut up immediately.

They arrived at a small park, not like Central Park or something, but a small park. The types that were almost always empty and too small to be significant.

_'Perfect.'_ Arthur thought to himself and he dragged Alfred to a bench and sat down.

"Hmph... Well, we're here. Now what do you want to do?" Alfred pouted, but nonetheless, stayed.

"Hm... Well, er...." Arthur stammered. He didn't actually _plan_ what they were going to do to pass the time.

"_Well?_"

"D-Don't be such a wet blanket! Think of something you want to do, twat!" Arthur flushed.

Alfred chuckled and decided to look around. There wasn't much to do, really. There was a small pond at the corner and beside it, a tree. A cute, little fountain at the center. A playground-

"Hey, Arthur, let's go over there!" Alfred pointed to the swing set of the playground, making Arthur quirk a brow.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not?" he asked sheepishly. Alfred never actually played in playgrounds as a child, for he became a delinquent shortly after his mother died.

Arthur sighed. "Alright. I'll play along." _'Just... Be yourself, please?'_ he thought. It was hidden, and well hidden for that matter, that Alfred was just acting like everything was fine. For in fact, there was this certain thing that stirred inside the boy. Something that wanted to express deep emotions. But nobody would ever listen. Nobody.

Alfred grinned and stood up, taking the Brit's hand and dragging him to the small playground. He got on the swing and began to push himself back, only to swing forward again. Arthur rolled his eyes as he watched the full grown man play on the swing set. Alfred was fully enjoying himself, though, and that was what mattered- what _matters_, the most. Arthur felt a jolt. He looked around. The thing he was looking for. That _something_. It was close by! Arthur could feel it..

"Hey, Artie! Come swing with me will ya? It's no fun if your just gonna watch me!" Alfred smiled, skidding to a stop and patting the swing next to him. Arthur looked around for a moment. The presence of that _something_ was still there.. He couldn't miss the chance of finding it! Not while he had a clue, a trace, that it even existed.

"Uhm.. I'm much too old for that, Alfred. I'll just watch." Arthur was backing away slowly, looking for the source of the feeling.

Alfred pouted childishly. "Why not? Nobody's here! You don't need to act all mature and stuff!"

Arthur felt the presence grow stronger. Now he _had_ to go find it. It was so close!

"No thank you, Alfred." Arthur said sternly.

Alfred flushed and softly kicked at the ground, making him rock a bit, but not fully swing. His face reflected disappointment for a brief moment before he looked away from Arthur and turned around so he was facing the opposite direction.

At that precise moment, the feeling disappeared. The '_something'_ had disappeared, without a trace. Arthur sighed in defeat. Damn it, he had a trail and thanks to the twat, he lost it. He eyed Alfred for a while before letting out an annoyed huff. _'I guess i've nothing to lose. Now that i've lost the trail...' _and he sat on the empty swing next to Alfred. He wordlessly kicked at the ground and began to swing, going higher and higher every kick. Alfred looked up and saw Arthur, amazed at how high the Brit was going. He smirked slightly and began to swing as well, silently asking the Brit for a challenge. Arthur snickered and tried his best to maintain the momentum, but Alfred was catching up fast. When they both reached the limit of the swings, Arthur decided to do something a bit outrageous. When he swung forward, he hopped of the seat and was launched forward, landing on his feet, but falling back onto his butt.

"Wow! Didn't think you'd have it in yah!" Alfred grinned. He then gave one more powerful swing before hopping off as well, landing not-so gracefully just a few feet from Arthur. Landing on his feet then falling onto his butt, before clumsily laying on the floor. He brought his hand up and gave a thumbs up. "I win!~" He sang playfully.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How is falling in such a ridiculous way 'winning'?"

"Because I landed farther than you!"

"Pfft! Cheeky git!"

Alfred looked back and gave a wink.

Arthur chuckled. Alfred joined in. And they played in that small, nameless park until the sun was out of sight.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur went through that nightly routine. Get fixed up for bed, argue on who gets to sleep on the couch, Alfred taking the couch, Arthur sighing and crawling into bed.. The only difference was, Arthur had the urge to look at something inside the closet. He stood up from the bed and silently walked towards the direction of the closet. (It was relatively hard to find, since the room was nearly pitch black)

When Arthur found the handle of the closet door, he opened it carefully and looked around. _'Hmm, let's see... Clothes, hangars, shoes, a box-' _he stopped there, for when he looked inside the box, something was different. The last time he put away that box, it was empty. The box labeled 'Memories'.

Curious, he peeked inside the box to get a better look as to what was inside. There was a broken compact mirror and n' old fountain pen. But that was about it. _'That's... Odd. But i'm sure Alfred just put those in here..'_ It was an unsure thought. A bit of a puzzle... Hm, no matter. It was still none of his business... At least, not yet.

* * *

**A/N: HNNNG OMYGOODNESS IM SO SORRY!**

**It was because my laptop broke, so I had no time to work on the story! Thank you all for your support on this story. I am very glad. Please keep giving your reviews! The next chapter should be up sooner than this one...**


End file.
